1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to various multi-mission/purpose ground-effect craft derived from a common modular platform. In particular, the present invention pertains to a craft (a.k.a. HOVERJETBOAT) which is adapted to hover and fly over water, air and land. And in more particularity, the present invention pertains to a modular platform in which a plurality of different HOVERJETBOAT craft may be built using common and interchangeable components (i.e., implementing modularity concepts).
2. Background of the Invention
Ground effect vehicles such as “flying hovercrafts” and its predecessor the hydrofoil have been in development and use for decades, primarily for civilian recreational purposes.
Ground effect craft are generally composed of bodies shaped in various configurations supported by a hull of various construction materials. The craft may, or may not be equipped with lift fan assembly disposed within a somewhat vertically oriented duct, typically formed in the forward portion of the craft. The fan or propeller disposed within the duct sucks air from above the vehicle and forces it underneath the hull of the craft to induce a hovering effect between a surface (air or water) and the bottom of the hull. The inclination or angle of the lift fan relative to the centerline of the duct typically determines the ease on how the craft can elevate, rise or hover above a given surface while slightly assisting push the craft forward.
To help provide the hovering capability of the craft, typically a continuous seamless skirt of durable fabric, canvass or oil-based material is installed around the bottom edge of the craft. The skirt holds or envelops the stream of forced air from the lift fan assembly that is continually generated and pushed downwards underneath the hull of the craft. As a result, the craft is sustained above the ground on a cushion of air contained within the skirt as long as the lift fan, propeller or blade is operating.
To provide forward movement or propulsion, large vertical propeller(s) or thrust engine(s) may be installed in the aft end of the craft, on both sides of the external body, or on the wings and other locations deemed practical. For power source, most hovercrafts employ combustion engines coupled to shaft and belt systems adapted to run both the lift and the propulsion blades. A belt system is typically attached to a revolving shaft turns the front and back propellers, causing the craft to effect a hover and forward motion over a given surface. Working simultaneously, the propulsion fan or thrust engine pushes the craft forward as the lift fan continuously forces air underneath the craft, making the craft float on cushion of air as the craft's velocity starts to build up.
It is noted that some “flying” hovercraft do not really fly in the true “technical sense” such as airplanes. Rather, as the craft picks up speed, the velocity of the craft combined with lift from the craft's wings, enables the craft to start rising above the surface and commence to float and fly in a rudimentary sense. The speed and flight envelope characteristics vary depending on the sophistication of the craft. For instance, hovercraft are capable of traveling at minimal crawling speeds (near still) to high velocity speeds (over 100 mph) and fly at heights from just a few inches above the ground to 50 feet or even higher.
Through the years, the craft have seen various innovations; however, with the exception of a few practical uses, ground effect craft have not truly reached their full potential. Ground effect vehicles or hovercraft may be purchased from vendors or built from a kit, but otherwise, are not readily available or used as a mainstream mode of transportation. Thus, presently the popularity of such craft appears to be somewhat limited.
One concept that has yet to be exploited in the design, manufacture and assembly of ground effect craft is the concept of modularity. It would be ideal to provide various multi-mission/purpose ground-effect craft derived from a common modular platform. In particular, it would be beneficial to provide a modular platform in which a plurality of different craft may be built using common and interchangeable components (i.e., implementing modularity concepts). As a result, specialty craft optimized for the police and military operations could be built from a similar platform of which civilian craft were derived therefrom. Furthermore, various models with different propulsion systems could be built from the same modular platform. As a result, the price of the craft could be reduced significantly.
Ideally, a civilian version of the modular hovercraft would be useful for agricultural, industrial, light commercial, recreational and institutional uses. As an example, crop dusting could be performed effectively and efficiently by a very low-flying hovercraft versus the less-effective higher-flying propeller plane. A civilian version of the craft could be utilized for maintenance and survey of open inland waterways, oil pipelines, land and shoreline environmental monitoring. The civilian craft could even become an alternate mode of transportation. Moreover, the tourism and recreational industries could also greatly benefit from the use of a civilian hover craft derived from a modular platform.
A military version of the modular hovercraft would have varied applications such as reconnaissance, patrol, attack, search and rescue missions particularly on the sea, shorelines, large bodies of inland rivers, canals, lakes and other open bodies of land and water, including ice. For instance, a military version could be used to closely patrol, monitor or deter possible terrorist activities along U.S. coastlines or land boundaries.
Another advantage of hovercraft operation is that the operator need not obtain a pilot's license to fly the craft. The pilot only needs to have about 160 craft training hours (civilian training) to learn boat navigation, law of the sea, certain FAA regulations, operating on water, land and air, service and maintenance. Thus, the proposed modular craft could reduce training expenses currently incurred from more expensive helicopter, aircraft and boat operations.
If properly nurtured, a modular hovercraft platform could quite possibly become the next JEEP of the new millennium. Overall, by providing a line a craft with varying capabilities which can be built from a common modular platform, the hovercraft may become a more mainstream choice of vehicle used to accomplish a variety of tasks once only reserved for boats, airplanes and/or helicopters.